Dick is just Dick
by Misa-Rockbell
Summary: Une histoire compliquée, un serialkiller, un ex crétin nevrosé, une nouvelle amie voila ce qui attend Veronica dans cette fic. VD chapitre 5 enfin en ligne en pause pour le moment
1. 1 Incroyable Histoire

Fiction de rang T

Peut contenir violence et propos subjestifs

La plupart des personnages sont une création de Rob Thomas mais certain seront de mon cru, je vous préviendrais Bonne lecture !

FAN fic V. Mars

… Dick is just… Dick …

_Veronica essayait de trouver une échappatoire depuis au moins une quinzaine de minutes, mais c'était la seule façon de mettre un point final à leur relation. Ce qui était en soit assez douloureux. Elle mit dans un carton toute les affaires de Logan qui trainait chez elle, CD, manuel de surf choses qu'elle se demandait comment il avait pu les oublier ici sachant qu'il n'était pas venu souvent… Enfin il était fils de millionnaire et par conséquent la perte d'un exemplaire de sa précieuse collection ne devait pas beaucoup l'attrister surtout maintenant, avec Parker…_

_Ca y est… sa décision était prise. Elle prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Neptune Grand Hôtel_

_Veronica voix off : Bon ca y est j'y suis, allez Veronica respire un bon coup… au pire tu les lui balanceras a la figure…_

_Elle frappa a la porte, a sa grande surprise se fut Dick semblant grisé par l'alcool et simplement vêtu d'une serviette sur la taille qui lui ouvrit…_

Dick, _sarcastique_ : V!! Ca fait un bail !! Depuis la fête d'anniversaire de Barbie non ?

Veronica_, glaciale_ : Exact, au fait que me vaut l'honneur d'être accueillie d'une façon aussi… elle regarda Dick de bas en haut avec un grand sourire, écœurante ?

Dick : Que venait tu faire ici, chérie ?

Veronica : Rendre ça a Logan… Il est la ?

_Elle n'avait pas réagie a la fin de la phrase de Dick_

Dick, _se plaçant derrière Veronica_ : Et bien il est partie en week-end avec sa chère Parker, il entoura la taille de Veronica avec ses bras, je me demande ce qu'ils doivent être en train de faire… sans doute pas des châteaux de sable…

_Veronica essaya de se déloger des bras de Dick mais n'y parvint pas._

Dick : Au fait ma petite Veronica … pourrait tu me tenir compagnie un moment ?

Veronica, _parvenant à se dégager_ : J'ai toujours dit que ma compagnie était très agréable, la tienne aussi je n'en doute pas … mais… que me vaut cet honneur ?

Dick : Dick a entendu dire des choses par Logan et se demande si c'est vrai, sourire Colgate.

Veronica : Quel genre de chose ?

Dick : Le genre de chose que se raconte les garçons en général…

Veronica, _faussement choqué_ : Et moi qui pensait que vous ne parliez que… d'alcool, de filles et de sexe ?

Dick : C'est à peu près ça …

Veronica, _faisant mine de réfléchir_ : Je ne suis pas un alcool donc… oh !! Il t'a parlé de « ça » ?

Dick : Oui il parait que tu es assez performante…

Veronica : … Ok… je vois que tu te délecte de ma vie privée…

_Veronica regarda alors autour d'elle les endroits ou il y avait avant des photos d'elle avait été remplacé par des photos de Parker… Elle eu alors un haut-le-cœur et faillit tomber par terre._

Dick, inquiet : Ca va Ronnie ? Tu te sens bien ?

Veronica : Pas vraiment non… En plus je suis malade depuis ce matin…

Dick : Bon attend allonge toi sur le canapé et repose toi un peu, ok ?

_Veronica était surprise de le voir aussi prévenant et attentionné, elle découvrait une autre facette de Dick. Il revint avec un verre d'eau et s'assit près de Veronica._

_Celle-ci s'était assoupie, il la regarda dormir puis commença a bien regarder son visage, elle était belle ça il l'avait toujours su… mais a cet instant précis il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années. Il commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux._

_Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche._

Dick : Allo ?

Logan : Dick c'est moi ! Alors comment ça va à Neptune ?

Dick : Bien très bien et toi ?

Logan : Pas la super forme… J'arrête pas de m'engueuler avec Parker.

Dick : Aie… Pas cool.

Logan : Tu l'as dis…

Dick, voyant Veronica remuer : Bon je te laisse la j'ai un truc important à faire.

Logan : Ok, Bye.

Dick : Bye et bonne chance.

_Veronica se réveilla une heure plus tard, et se dit qu'elle devait être en plein cauchemar quand elle vit la tête de Dick Casablancas au dessus de la sienne en se réveillant._

Veronica : Alors c'est ca l'enfer ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant… quoi qu'en y réfléchissant…

Dick : Et bien quelle sympathie pour celui qui t'a veillé pendant si longtemps.

_Veronica regarda sa montre_.

Veronica : Il est déjà si tard ? Je dois y aller…

Dick : Non, non … J'ai prévenu ton père, il m'a dit que tu devais rester ici pour la nuit et qu'il me faisait entièrement confiance.

Veronica : Il a vraiment dit ça ? 3 hypothèses…

La première inquiétante, il est avec une femme.

La deuxième gênante, il est devenu cinglé.

La troisième effayrante, mon père a été remplacé par un martien essayant sans succès de bien l'imiter…

Dick : Et bien en fait … Je n'en sais rien… je vais te transporter dans le lit de Logan qui est le plus grand… enfin tu connais tout ces détails…

_Veronica eut un sourire mauvais, Dick en profita pour la soulever et la prendre dans ses bras pour la mener jusqu'à la chambre ou il l'allongea._

Dick : Et bien je suppose que tu n'as rien pour te changer pour pouvoir dormir ?

Veronica : Non… peut être dans les affaires que j'ai oublié ici…

Dick : Ok je vais voir…

_Il revint quelque instant plus tard et décrétât d'un ton faussement gêné _

Dick : Je n'ai trouvé que ça…

_Il lui tendit une nuisette blanche_

Veronica : Ow… bon… pourrais-tu quitter la pièce ?

Dick : No problem…

_Il sortit pendant que Veronica se changeait puis re-rentra_

Veronica : Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ?

Dick : Et bien étant donné que j'ai promis a ton père de te surveillé…

_Il s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit_.

Dick : Je le fait jusqu'au bout…

Veronica : Ciel…

Dick : Tu sais Ronnie… On n'a jamais vraiment essayé de s'entendre mais au fond je t'aime bien …

_Veronica le regarda comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois puis elle réfléchit._

_Pourquoi cette simple phrase l'avait tellement touchée ?_

Veronica : C'est vrai… et puis moi aussi je t'aime bien…

Dick : A bon ? Alors on est ami.

Veronica : c'est une façon de voir les choses.

_Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis s'endormirent._

_Soudain Veronica fit un violent cauchemar ce qui réveilla Dick._

Veronica : Non, non ne me laisse pas… LILLYYY !!!!

_Dick se rapprocha de Veronica, la pris dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer._

Dick : Calme toi Ronnie, calme toi !

_Elle se réveilla en sursaut tremblante._

Dick : Calme toi !

Veronica : Merci Dick… D'être là…

_Sans s'en rendre compte elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ayant l'impression que tous ses soucis s'envolaient, se sentant rassurée. Dick lui releva la tête et la sans trop savoir pourquoi ils s'embrassèrent. Et tout le manque d'affection qu'ils ressentaient l'un comme l'autre sembla s'envoler. Veronica commença a enlevé les épingles de ses cheveux les laissant dénoués, Dick se rapprocha alors et commença a ôté sa chemise…_

_Le lendemain…_

_Veronica se réveilla dans les bras de Dick, ce dernier dormait avec un sourire béat. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était Dick! Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait prise mais bizarrement elle ne ressentait aucune gêne, elle avait même ressenti des sentiments qui auparavant était réservé a son histoire avec Logan. Elle récupéra ses affaires, se rhabillât._

_Puis quitta la chambre au niveau de l'accueil, elle croisa Logan. _

Veronica : Je suis venu déposer tes affaires, elles sont dans ton salon…

Logan : Ok

Veronica : Bon je dois y aller !

_Logan entra alors dans sa chambre au Neptune Grand et trouva Dick dormant dans son lit, cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Il vit ses affaires et ressenti un pincement au cœur._

_Il rentra dans sa chambre et trouva le sac d'affaires de Veronica et la nuisette posé distraitement dans un coin._

_Il se dit que Dick avait du fouiller dedans pour une de ses conquêtes._

Dick, marmonnant : Ronnie…

Logan : Quoi ??

Dick, _se réveillant d'un coup_ : Logan ?!!?

_Dick regarda autour de lui se rappelant la soirée de la veille._

_Dick voix off : Merde t'as pas assuré mon vieux_

_Il a faillit tout découvrir._

_Dick se décida alors à se lever, il s'habilla se rendant compte que sa chemise de la veille avait disparu. Logan le vira alors de sa chambre en riant._

_Dick avait dis ca le sourire aux lèvres, il sentit alors son portable vibrer. Il avait reçu un texto._

Il faut qu'on se voie,

Ne dit rien à personne

Sinon danger de mort

Bye

Veronica

_Dick sourit et dit pour lui-même._

Dick : Dick les fait toutes craquer…

_Il avait dis ca mais au fond il se demandait quoi faire avec Veronica. Elle était si différente de toutes les filles avec qui il avait pu avoir une aventure. Peut-être allait-elle le tuer ? après tout n'était-elle pas une cryptonite anti riches ?_

_Veronica de son côté était rentrée chez elle. Elle sortit son portable et appela sa meilleure amie Mac._

Mac : Mh ? Allo ?

Veronica : Salut Mac sa va ?

Mac : Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?

Veronica : Désolé mais… je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie.

Mac : Vas-y raconte moi tout.

Veronica : Et bien… j'ai couché avec Dick.

Mac : QUOI ?!?!? Fait toi tout de suite dépistée pour les MST

Veronica : Je sais c'est dur a croire.

Mac : Et vous l'avez fait dans la suite de Logan ?

Veronica, _très gênée_ : Dans… son lit.

Mac : Oh my god… mais qu'est ce que tu avais bu ?

Veronica : Rien c'est bien se qui me fait peur…

Mac : On en reparle demain ? Quand on débutera notre 2eme année de fac ?

Veronica : Oui ma chère petite Mac.

Elle raccrocha et essaya de s'occuper en finissant certaines affaires de Mars Investigation.


	2. Rencontre et meurtres

Et voila le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas ;)

* * *

_Hearst, université de Neptune, le premier jour, la rentrée universitaire._

_Veronica l'avait déjà vécut et se sentait donc moins intimidé que l'année passée. Elle avançait d'un pas décidé vers le quartier universitaire. Ces cours ne commençant que l'après-midi. Avec un nouveau prof de criminologie. Et oui, tout n'était pas comme a la dernière rentrée. Plus de doyen O'Dell, elle ne connaissait pas encore son remplaçant, et un nouveau professeurTous les bons profs sont-ils forcement des assassins ou des pervers ? Veronica commençait à se poser la question._

_Elle décida d'aller retrouver Mac, pourquoi pas Wallace ? Et bien… Il était partit pour un stage de 6 mois à l'étranger. En France plus exactement. Il manquait à V dans certaine de ses investigations mais pour le moment elle arrivait à travailler sans lui. Notre détective de choc se dirigea donc vers le quartier universitaire._

_Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Mac, se ne fut pas elle qui lui ouvrit mais une jeune fille avec de long cheveux blonds ramener en queue de cheval avec juste quelques petites mèches tressés sur l'avant des cheveux qui lui donnait un petit être d'enfant turbulente. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et avait le même regard très expressif que Lilly. Elle portait un tee-shirt provoquant ainsi qu'une mini jupe. Cette jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup à sa meilleure amie disparue._

: Bonjour ! Tu dois être Veronica, ravie de te connaitre je m'appelle Ally Hungman.

Veronica : Hungman, comme LA famille Hungman de Hungman Corporation, les rivaux des Kane ?

Ally : Je suis démasquée…

Veronica : Et bien, et bien jeune princesse cybernétiques ou est ta cour ?

Ally, _faussement triste_ : J'ai du l'abandonner… on m'a dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas dans la chambre, j'ai fait un caprice mais personne n'a voulu m'entendre…

Veronica : Ils sont vraiment odieux !

Ally : Oui, c'est vrai… Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

Veronica, _éclatant de rire_ : Je sens que ma petite Mac ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi.

Ally : Je déteste l'ennui et j'ai décidé de vérifier par moi-même la réputation des jeunes de Neptune.

Veronica : Boom chicka wah wah !!

Ally : Et je réveillerais le côté sexy qui dort encore chez Mac !

Mac, _arrivant du fond de la chambre_ : Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, Veronica, entre !

Veronica : Oui, elle a de la répartie. Je me sens comme une maman oiseau, je vais prendre sous mon aile.

Mac : Elle vient de Washington au fait.

Veronica : Peut être qu'elle pourra m'aider lors de mes investigations ?

Ally, _s'incrustant dans la conversation_ : Quelles investigations ?

Mac : Veronica est détective !

Ally : Whaa !! J'adorerais t'aider !! Je pourrais jouer le rôle de la fille qui séduit le shérif pendant que tu subtilise des dossiers. S'il est beau s'est encore mieux.

_Mac et Veronica échangent des regards éloquents._

Ally : Quoi ?

Veronica : Et bien le shérif Van Lowe est… comment dire…

Ally : Oui ?

Veronica : Ti le découvriras par toi-même il doit venir faire son inspection mensuelle cet après-midi.

Mac : Et pour Dick ?

Veronica : Hum… J'ai décidé d'oublier ce faux pas. Au fait ou est Parker ?

Mac : Et bien après ce qui s'est passé à la cafet l'année dernière, après que ton ex-ex qui est son petit ami est frappé ton ex avec qui tu étais a l'époque, elle a décidé de prendre le champ vis-à-vis de nous.

Ally : Tu es une tombeuse Veronica !

Veronica : J'ai un charme fou, c'est dans les gènes.

Un grand cri se fit entendre, puis deux, puis trois. Les 3 jeunes filles se précipitèrent alors dehors. Un garçon était pendu par les pieds à un arbre devant la résidence universitaire. Il partait un masque et était torse nu, on pouvait lire sculpté au scalpel sur son corps en lettres capitales :

ECNARFFUOS AT

Personne ne comprenait se que cela pouvait vouloir dire, on ne savait pas encore de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Le shérif arriva rapidement sur les lieux, en le voyant Ally eu une petite moue dégoutée, celui mit des gans et sans se soucier des milliers d'étudiants qui observait, lui enleva le masque, il s'agissait de Andy Trumen, un ami de Logan. Veronica eu alors un haut le cœur, elle n'était pas très proche de lui mais elle trouvait cela trop horrible, et elle s'avait qu'avec Van Lowe comme shérif l'affaire ne serait jamais résolue. Mais elle hésitait à être impliquée la dedans.

* * *

Chapitre plus court pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, dites ce que vous en pensez en Review ;) 

Ally Hungman est créé par mes soins, Andy Trumen aussi... imaginons qu'ils était un ami de poker de Logan

Merci de me lire!


	3. Rendezvous et drame

_Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une erreur... j'ai donc changé le nom du garçon retrouvé mort _

Merci pour les reviews ca me fait super plaisir

C'est partit pour la suite :

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Veronica Mars :_

_Veronica est dans la chambre de Logan et se réveille au côté de Dick._

_Veronica : je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie._

_Mac : Vas-y raconte moi tout._

_Veronica : Et bien… j'ai couché avec Dick._

_Veronica frappe à la porte d'une chambre universitaire et une jeune blonde ressemblant un peu à Lilly lui ouvre._

_: Bonjour ! Tu dois être Veronica, ravie de te connaitre je m'appelle Ally Hungman._

_Veronica : Hungman, comme LA famille Hungman de Hungman Corporation, les rivaux des Kane ?_

_Ally : Je suis démasquée…_

_Veronica, __éclatant de rire__ : Je sens que ma petite Mac ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi._

_Ally : Et je réveillerais le côté sexy qui dort encore chez Mac !_

_On entend un grand cri, puis deux, puis trois. Les 3 jeunes filles se précipitent dehors. Un garçon est pendu par les pieds à un arbre devant la résidence universitaire. Il y a écrit sur son torse :_

_ECNARFFUOS AT_

_Veronica : C'était Andy Trumen, un ami de Logan._

* * *

_Mac et Ally assistaient à un cour de sociologie assez cru. Le sujet du jour était_ :

Prof : Les différents châtiments et tortures utilisées de par le monde selon les époques…

Nous allons commencer par les châtiments infligées aux femmes de petite vertu en Italie, plusieurs hommes, en général 31 la maltraite et la violent….

_1 heures plus tard…_

Ally : Ce cour était tout simplement abominable.

Mac : Heureusement qu'on est plus civilisé maintenant…

Ally : Au fait ou est Veronica ?

Mac : Partie régler une affaire importante.

A la terrasse d'un bar :

Veronica : Je voulais juste te dire que… j'avais fait une erreur. J'étais fatigué, je me sentais seule, triste et toi tu étais saoul

Dick hocha tranquillement la tête, il s'attendait à un truc de ce genre.

Veronica : Par contre je suis toujours d'accord pour qu'on soit amis !

Dick : Pas de problème.

_Ils réglèrent leurs cafés et la bière de Dick et partirent en direction de la voiture de celui-ci. Elle était venue à pied et se retrouvait très en retard pour son cour de criminologie. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie du trajet et lorsque Dick la déposa au parking de l'université, Veronica ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Dick, furtivement mais celui-ci ne la laissa par partir à si bon compte et accentua le baiser. Ils connurent 2 minutes incroyables avant de se lâcher pour reprendre leur souffle. _

Veronica : Etre simplement amis risque de poser problème finalement.

Il faut que j'aille en cour…

_Elle partit en direction de son cour en mimant un téléphone avec ses doigts._

Veronica : On s'appelle !

_Dick resta abasourdi._

_Veronica arriva donc a son cour de criminologie. Son nouveau professeur était un sexagénaire bedonnant et complètement barbant. Mais elle écoutait tout de même avec attention. Après une heure de calvaire elle finit tout de même par sortir. Un attroupement de personnes faisait cercle autour d'un étudiant pendu lui aussi par les pieds à un lampadaire. Celui-ci ne portait pas de masque. Il s'agissait de Chip, le chef de la fraternité des PiSig._

_Elle ne l'appréciait pas mais voir des gens que l'on connait pendu, mort de cette façon fait toujours un pincement au cœur. Celui-ci avait aussi quelque chose sur le corps :_

_**Ecnaegnev Am**_

_Qu'est ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire… des mots sans sens venant d'un esprit malade ? Elle pencha légèrement la tête._

_Ecnaegnev Am …. Est que cela pourrait ci on met les mots dans l'autre sens vouloir dire :_

_Ma vengeance ?_

_Peut être… elle n'en savait rien après tout. C'est alors qu'elle vit un deuxième corps un peu plus loin._

_Elle poussa alors un petit cri et se mit à pleurer._

Veronica : Oh non… ce n'est pas possible…

_Un agent du shérif arriva alors._

Agent : Oh non encore 2 ? Ce sont les cinquièmes cette semaine.

_Veronica était trop anéantie pour répondre quoi que ce soit car le cadavre qui se balançait n'était autre que…_

* * *

_Suspense je sais c'est méchant de vous faire mariner. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui aime la personne que je vais "tuer" dans cette histoire. c'est pour que Veronica rentre plainement dans l'enquête._

_Bye, La suite la semaine prochaine (ou peut être avant)_


	4. Début d'investigation

_Veronica était trop anéantie pour répondre quoi que ce soit car le cadavre qui se balançait n'était autre que…_

Stosh Piznarsky, plus communément appelé Piz. Veronica en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se remémorait leur séparation. Piz est… était trop gentil pour être honnête Veronica a toujours pensé qu'il avait un secret mais ne l'avais pas encore trouvé…

Flash Back

Piz et Veronica sont au restaurant. Veronica parait mal à l'aise. Piz le remarque et l'interroge à ce sujet.

Piz : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Veronica : Et bien… Piz… Comment dire…

Piz : Laisse moi deviner… tu veux rompre ?

Veronica : Hum… Oui… mais tu n'y es pour rien … C'est moi.

Piz : De toute façon tu m'as toujours prit pour un ami… pas pour un _petit_-ami. En fait je ne t'ai servi qu'a oublié Logan, lui montrer que toi aussi tu avais trouvé quelque chose ailleurs.

Veronica : Mais… ce n'est pas ça.

**Quoi que si…. Un peu**

Piz : Mais ne t'en fait pas, _dit-il en souriant_, je m'en doutais, je l'ai accepté. C'était cool.

_Veronica le regarde sans comprendre. _

Piz : On peut rester amis… et puis je ne t'aimais plus comme avant. On dirait que j'ai changé de type finalement.

Veronica : Bon… très bien

Piz : A plus Veronica.

**Il a été vraiment bizarre… on aurait dit qu'il voulait avouer quelque chose… Bah ce doit être une autre fille.**

Fin Flash Back

_Piz était mort… cela ne faisait plus de doute. Veronica décida alors d'enquêter sur cette affaire. En voyant cette scène, Dick qui était arrivé entre temps la pris dans ses bras. Elle décida comme a son habitude de transformer sa peine en carburant pour finir l'enquête. Elle embrassa furtivement Dick avant de se diriger vers la résidence universitaire d'Ally et Mac._

Mac : Ca va Veronica ? On a apprit ce qui est arrivé a Piz…

Veronica : Oui ca va. J'ai décidé d'enquêter sur l'affaire.

Ally : Je sais quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. Le gars sexy de la maintenance parlait de ca avec un autre gars. Apparemment la plupart de ses gars participait à un club spécial. Il l'avait chargé de nettoyer après contre 50 dollars.

Veronica : Le gars sexy de la maintenance ? Ne serait-il pas mexicain par hasard ?

Ally : Si pourquoi ?

Veronica : C'est bien ce que je pensais… c'est Weevil. Je lui dis de se ramener ici tout de suite.

Ally _à_ _Mac_ : Ils se connaissent ?

Mac : Oui ils se rendent des services de temps en temps.

Ally : Cool.

_Veronica sorti son portable et appela Weevil._

Veronica : Allo Weevil ?

Weevil : Oui, Mars ?

Veronica : J'aurais besoin d'un service, tu peux venir à la résidence universitaire 824 ?

Weevil : Pff… Ok j'arrive.

Veronica : Super je t'attends.

_Weevil arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Veronica lui ouvrit._

Veronica : Salut Weevil. Je peux te poser quelque question ?

Weevil: Bien sur V.

Veronica : Allez entre.

Weevil entra dans la pièce. Fit un rapide signe de tête a Mac qui le lui rendit et resta scotché en voyant Ally. La ressemblance avec Lilly était troublante.

Veronica : J'ai eu presque la même réaction que toi. Weevil voici Ally. Ally, Weevil.

Ally : Enchantée.

_Cette dernière lui fit un sourire enjôleur auquel notre mexicain ne put que répondre _

Veronica : J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur les morts qu'il y a eu au campus.

Weevil : Ah oui… apparemment l'un d'eux était un de tes ex.

Veronica : Effectivement…

Weevil : Et bien… je sais que les gars qui se sont fait tuer sur le campus ne sont pas les seuls. D'autres on été retrouvé en ville. Même façon d'être pendu par les pieds… très bizarre. La plus grande partie d'entre eux participait a une sorte de club… je ne sais pas exactement qui ils sont… ceux qui m'avait proposé de payer pour nettoyer sont tous morts. Ce club se passait l'année dernière. Ils l'ont arrêté cette année je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Ton gars en faisait partie il me semble. Désolé mais je ne connais pas leur nom. Si j'ai du nouveau je t'appelle.

A plus les filles.

_Weevil quittât alors la pièce laissant une Ally surexcitée._

Ally : Il est vraiment trop classe… Et en plus vous le connaissez !

Veronica et Mac se lancèrent un regard blasé.

Veronica : T'aurait-il tapé dans l'œil ?

Ally : Je le trouve très beau ca c'est sur. Peut être pourrais je commencé par là mon étude des Neptuniens ?

Mac : Comme tu veux.

Veronica : Bon je vais y aller a plus les filles !

Mac : Ok fais gaffe à toi !

Veronica : Pas de soucis.

_Elle sortit alors de la chambre de Mac et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Sur le parking elle croisa Logan._

Logan : Alors Mars ? Apparemment ta réputation se vérifie ?

Veronica : Pardon ?

Logan : Et bien… Tu attires les embrouillent pour tes petits copains… Duncan est un fugitif, Troy un dealer et un présumé violeur, j'ai été accusé de meurtre et le dernier est un macchabé.

_Veronica, habituée aux sarcasmes de Logan depuis un moment plissa les yeux prête à lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de…_


	5. You're nothing for me

_Veronica, habituée aux sarcasmes de Logan depuis un moment plissa les yeux prête à lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Parker, celle-ci fut surprise de trouver Logan et Véronica en plein échange d'amabilité _

_En effet cette dernière n'étant pas élève de Neptune High n'était pas habituée a ce genre de revirement de relations. __Mais elle ne dit rien, embrassa furtivement Logan sous le regard neutre de Véronica… apparemment cette dernière ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en soit de même pour Logan. Veronica salua Parker échangeât des politesses puis se dépêcha de partir vers la maison Mars, sur le trajet pour chassé sa nervosité elle mit la radio a fond, s'époumonant sur la dernière chanson de Fall Out Boy._

_Elle approchait de chez elle lorsque la chanson suivante se fit entendre, la chanson Rape Me de Nirvana. Elle eut un léger haut le cœur, cette chanson ne lui plaisait pas… rien que part les paroles… viole moi. Personne au monde ne pouvait souhaiter ça. Elle-même ne le souhaitait à personne pas même à Madison Sinclair. Une larme coula furtivement sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça d'un revers de main. _

_Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine ou se situait son père, elle avait son traditionnel sourire qui masquait tout le reste._

**- Hey honey! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? **_Demanda Keith en la voyant arrivée_.

**- Bien comme toujours Dad! Alors comment se passe tes journées a Mars investigation? Toujours à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin?**

_Elle brandit une fourchette et imita le Z de Zorro._

-** Évidement! N'oublie pas que je suis un héro. **_Répondit Keith faussement indignée._

**- Non tu n'es pas un héro**, _déclara veronica en tirant la langue et en prenant un tête de petite fille innocente. _**Tu es MON héro.**

_Elle s'approcha ensuite du répondeur qui clignotait depuis son entrée dans la pièce visiblement à l'agonie._

«BIIP. Vous avez un nouveau message

- Hey Keith! Entonna l'appareil électronique en émettant la voix de Vinnie van Lowe. J'ai fait une découverte étonnante en rangeant tout les papiers de plaintes et autres paperasses administratives dont j'ai hérité de Lamb. Il ne rangeait donc jamais rien? Enfin bref il faut que je te montre ça. Passe demain … ou plus tard selon mes disponibilités. Bye, bye!»

_Veronica observât le répondeur à la fois intriguée et ayant un mauvais pressentiment_.

**- Pourquoi veut-il te voir?**

**- Aucune idée, mais ça doit être important pour qu'il me contacte.**

**- Sans doute…**

_Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident notoire et la famille Mars partit au pays de Morphée._

_Le lendemain matin, Veronica bien que n'ayant cour que l'après-midi, partit tôt afin de voir Mac._

_Elle partit au volant de sa voiture jusqu'au quartier universitaire. Elle n'alluma pas sa radio, préférant écouter le bruits des voitures klaxonnant et se doublant. Elle repensa à Dick… rien que le fait d'avoir de l'attirance physique pour lui la mettait mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible, il était passé à ses yeux de crétin courrant après tout ce qui portait une jupe à un être pouvant être attentionné, gentil et prévenant. D'ailleurs tout cela allait un peu trop vite à son goût. Rajoutons à cela le fait que c'était son frère qui l'avait violée… _

_Et que c'était Dick qui l'avait laissé dans la chambre avec elle en lui laissant des «capotes» et en lui disant cette phrase odieuse :_

**«Attention tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle à fait avant» **

_Précaution qu'étant donné le fait qu'elle avait attrapé une MST à cause de lui, le jeune Casablancas n'avait pas trouvé utile de suivre. _

_C'était à cause de cela qu'elle l'avait découvert. Comment quelque un ayant déjà vécu ce genre de chose pouvait faire cela à une autre personne? __Enfin … pour en revenir à Dick elle avait pardonné au gens lui ayant fait du mal, hormis Madison et Beaver. Il n'y avait qu'a voir le nombre de fois ou elle était sortie avec Logan pour en convenir. Elle en était la de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle arriva chez Mac et Ally. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques minutes avant qu'une Ally aux yeux rougit et essayant visiblement de le cacher lui ouvre. Elle eu un grand sourire, que Veronica reconnu sans mal car elle l'utilisait tout le temps, qui servait à cacher ses problèmes._

**-Mac n'est pas là? **_Demanda Véronica._

-**Non, elle est sortie très tôt ce matin pour rejoindre Max, je croit.**

-** Ally… je ne voudrait pas m'immiscer dans ta vie mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas!**

_C'est a ce moment précis qu'Ally se jeta dans ces bras en pleurant. _

_Elle lui expliqua par bride, passant d'un point à un autre sans logique apparente qu'elle avait reçu une visite de son père lui expliquant qu'il ne lui devait plus rien, qu'elle n'existait plus pour lui et qu'il la rejetait. Que sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas chercher a comprendre mais qu'elle serait toujours la pour elle, alors que ce matin des policiers lui avait apprit son suicide après qu'elle est versés un tiers de la fortune colossale de son père sur un compte bloqué utilisable seulement par la jeune fille. _

_Veronica lui proposa alors de l'aider à découvrir ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi sa mère c'était suicidée._

_C'est a ce moment précis que Mac entra, Ally pleurait contre l'épaule de Veronica qui après avoir_ _demandé la permission d'Ally lui raconta toute l'histoire._

_Veronica alla ensuite chercher son portable dans sa voiture et en utilisant la wi-fi du campus et ses logiciels de détective, elle découvrit que la société Hungman avait passé des accords étranges avec Kane Software, une vingtaine d'année auparavant qui avait emmené la société Hunan beaucoup évoluer et a devenir les rivaux numéro 1 des Kane._

_Encore les Kane! A croire que la majorité des problèmes que rencontraient les gens était dus de près ou de loin à cette famille. Ou en tout cas les problèmes des Mars et de leurs relations… Lily, le renvoi de Keith, le départ de Lianne, le départ de Duncan, le château… _

_et maintenant le lien étrange qui semblaient unir les 2 sociétés… cela faisait trop pour la même famille._

_En fouinant un peu plus elle remarqua qu'une employée des Kane avait été remboursée le jour même des premiers versements secrets._

_C'était une piste a suivre. Mac se chargea de trouver une adresse a partir du nom de l'employé, âgé de 38 ans à présent, partant le nom d'Audrey Moonven, elle semblait avoir dans les 18 ans a l'époque et était femme de ménage chez les Kane._

_Ce qui semblait le plus louche a Veronica, c'est qu'elle avait été licenciée sans raison valable. Elle composa le numéro de la jeune femme et laissa un message sur son répondeur. _

_Lui indiquant de la retrouver le lendemain au Bay Mirror un café très connu a Neptune pour ses prix léger et la qualité du service._

_Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ally qui n'avait pas arrêter de fixer l'écran._

**- Ne t'en fait pas, on saura ce qui s'est passé!**

* * *

Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews 

Et désolé d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite, j'espère que cet épisode vous a plu!

Je laisse un peu de côté le DiVe afin de vous préparer quelques enquêtes;) bien que je ne serait jamais à la hauteur de Rob thomas xD

A la revoyure!


End file.
